RemeberREDO!
by We All Love That Smexy Yaoi
Summary: Gabriella goes to cross academy after it was rebuilt. She brings her best friends who are also Vampires. When they get there Gabriella recognizes Zero as a boy who helped her when she was a little girl.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:**

**Gabriella goes to cross academy after it was rebuilt. She brings her best friends who are also Vampires. When they get there Gabriella recognizes Zero as a boy who helped her when she was a little girl. After her parents were killed in a car accident She runaway when a social worker came to take her away soon after she meet zero.**

**(Gabriella POV)**

" Ella can you take Violet?" I asked as the little girl in my arms began to get heavy.

"Sure," Ella said taking her.

" Are we almost there?" Charlotte, the second youngest, asked.

" Yes but lets stop at an inn for the night."I answered.

* * *

><p>I watched as the other, eight, girls of my 'family' got ready. That reminds me I never did introduce every one. Violet, which is the youngest, has semi-pitch black hair, that is always up in a pony tail, and Green eyes, she is 9. Charlotte, the second youngest, has blond hair and light blue eyes, she is 11.<p>

Paige has light brown hair and light blue eyes, she is 12. Layla has long brown hair and greenish, blueish eyes. Leah, Layla's twin, also has long brown hair and same color eyes, but her right eye is blue because she is blind in that eye, they are 14. Aria has long dark brown hair, that goes past her waist, and light blue eye, she is 15, she and Paige are sisters. Claira, who is also 15, has short red hair and green eyes. Ella, Violet's sister, has long pitch black hair and brown eyes, she is 16. I'm Gabriella, I have short orange hair and purple eyes, I'm 17 years old, being the oldest makes me the adult figure.

We have been together for 7 years. All of our parents have died so we stay together, We are traveling to Cross Academy to be in the night class, we are all vampires, but we don't drink human blood, we drink animal blood.

I met Aria and Paige when Paige was just born, the are Noble Vampires. Their mom had just died, from giving birth, and their father had died, when their mom was 6 months, in a car accident. We had met in the forest, while I was hunting. About three years later, we met Layla and Leah. They had been on their own for two years, because they were turned and did now want to hurt their family. Then when I was 11 we met Violet, Charlotte, Claira, and Ella at a party, hosted my some middle schoolers in the area, me and Aria snuck in to.

* * *

><p>When we walked through the gates we were greeted by a boy, with silver hair and light lavender eyes.<p>

"Zero?" I asked as I recognized him.

"Charlotte? You're one of the new night class students?" He asked shocked

"Yes, I'm a vampire." I answered.

**( Flash back)**

_I cried as the snow fell on me making my jacket wet. My family was dead, I had no where to go, And I was not about to go to an orphanage. I heard the snow crunch as someone made their way towards me._

_"Um... are you OK?" The person asked me._

_I looked up to see a boy about the same age as me. He had silver hair and lavender eyes._

_I slowly shook my head._

_"What's wrong?" he asked bending down beside me._

_"My parents are dead." I told him as more tears streamed down my face._

_"Oh I'm so sorry. Whats your name?" He asked._

_"G-Gabriella." I told him hesitantly._

_"my name is Zero." he told me, holding out his hand." If you come with me to my house I can give you some food."_

_"Okay." I agreed._

_So, I took his hand and I followed him to his house. After he made sure no one was home, he fixed me vegetable soup and gave me a jacket, a scarf, mittens, and a snow hat._

_"Good-bye Zero I'll always remember you." I said waving good-bye_

_"Wait!" He yell running up to me "here take this to remember me" he handed me a small sliver bracelet._

_"Thank you" I said kissing him on the cheek._

_Through the snow, I could see him blush lightly._

_**(End of flash back)**_

**Okay so I decided to rewrite it...mostly adding and fixing things...**

**~ ~ ~Kate Kiryu~ ~ ~  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**(Gabriella POV)**

I began unpacking the backpack that I carry around, it had night clothes and two other outfits. We don't carry much since we walk every where we go. It would be a pain to carry a bunch of stuff around. Ella walked in and flopped on her bed, Me and Ella were sharing a room.

"Your uniform is in your wardrobe," I told Ella.

"OK."

"It's going to be hard adjusting to sleeping during the day." I sighed

"Yeah, but on the plus side we won't have to worry about Violet being afraid of the dark." She pointed out

"Ha ha, yep, that reminds me" I began. "Kaname said since Violet is way smarter than the average nine year old, she will be having class with us."

**(Violet POV)**

We walked down the stair and walked out the main door. It was twilight and we were walking to class. As we got closer to the gate I heard lots of screaming. When we walked through the gate there were a lot of day class students there. Zero was standing in front of some on one side of the pavement and some girl with black hair was doing the same on the other side. The crowd was screaming, but they didn't dare go past Zero or the other girl.

"Yuuki," I said looking up to Kaname's sister" Who is that girl over there?"

"That's Chyoko" She answered "Since I'm now in the night class I can't be on the disciplinary commodity so Chyoko took my place."

"Oh,OK."

**(Gabriella POV)**

During class, instead of listening to the teacher drone on, I sat on the window seel and stared at Zero through the window, he hasn't spoken to me since he found out I was a vampire. I looked down at the silver bracelet wrapped around my right wrist. It's been there since Zero gave it to me all those years ago. I hopped down from the window and snuck out of class.

"Zero?" I whispered walking up behind him

He ignored me.

"Why won't you speak to me?" I asked him.

He sighed, looked down and said, "Your a vampire and you never told me."

"It happened right after I left your house," I explained to him.

"Well your still a vampire." He growled

"So are you!" I practically yelled "and it's not like me or any other of my family chose this or even want it! So get over it! We don't even drink human blood we drink animal blood!"

He continued to ignore me so I walked up to him and hugged him from behind.

"Please talk to me," I said.

"You still have the bracelet?" He asked staring at my wrist.

"Yeah I haven't taken it off since you gave it to me." I told him

Then he turn around and pulled me into a hug.

"I can't believe after all these years you recognize me, and you still kept that bracelet." He admitted.

**R&R**

**I didn't change much here...just the scene between Zero and Gabriella.**

**~ ~ ~Kate Kiryu~ ~ ~  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**(Gabriella Pov)**

"So...you and Zero are friends again?" Yuuki asked as we ran trough the forest at vampire speed.

I was taking Yuuki hunting with me, we were hunting animals of course.

"Yeah...Its good to have him talking to me again." I answered.

"You guys are the most perfect friends for each other,"she told me.

"Yeah,We kinda understand each other." I told her.

Then I attacked a herd of deers as they ran by and Yuuki followed my lead.

* * *

><p>After hunting, me and Yuuki made our way back to the dorms. I walked in the moon dorm and stopped, surprised to find Zero there.<p>

"Zero?" I asked "what are you doing here?"

"I'm joining the night class," he answered "It's getting harder to control my thirst so Cross suggested I switch classes."

"Oh, but then who will do your Guardian duties?" Yuuki asked.

"Oh Ichiru is doing that." He explained.

"Right."

"That reminds me!" I exclaimed.

"What?" Zero asked me.

"Violet has healing powers so maybe she can heal your thirst a little and you can start hunting with us to keep it down!" I Explained to him, excited.

"That's a great idea!" Yuuki said. "I'll go get her."

A few minutes later Violet hand her eyes closed and her hands hovering over Zeros neck. Her hands glowed slightly. The glowing faded as she stopped.

"Do you feel any different?" She asked Zero.

Zero shook his head. She tapped her foot then said. "Take off your shirt."

"Um...Okay." Zero said before slipping of his shirt.

She rested her hands on his stomach and tried again.

"How bout now?" She asked when she was done.

"Wow, I don't crave blood anymore!."

"Good, next time I'll go hunting I'll take you with me," I suggested " with our diet we have gone Five years without feeling thirsty even when a human was bleeding."

"Okay."Zero agreed.

* * *

><p>I walked through Zero's open door, and saw him in his coat, pocketing The Bloody Rose.<p>

"You going somewhere?" I asked him.

"Yeah, hunting down a level-E," he answered.

"Can I come?" I asked.

" Sure," He said handing me an Anti-Vampire gun.

* * *

><p>We walked up to a old building. The walls were moldy, chipped, and cracked. There were holes, big and small, all over and the roof was completely gone.<p>

"Wow," I mumbled. "this place is trashed."

"Yep, lets go." Zero suggested.

We walked in and looked around, the inside was worst than the outside. I slowly turned around, then suddenly I was pushed down. I got up and the vampire stopped in front of me. I got up and made 7 clones of my self, using my powers.

"Oh, you just pissed me off." I snarled.

Then all hell broke loose. One of the clones kick him into a wall, cause his hair to fall to the sides of his face. Then I stopped. It was my elder brother! He looked at me and, for a moment, he didn't look like the blood thirsty monster he was. He looked like a boy lost and in pain.

"Gabriella? What's wrong? Just kill him!" Zero commanded.

"No," I said knocking my brother out." I'm not killing him."

"Why not?" Zero asked.

"This is my brother." I admitted.

"W-what?" Zero stuttered.

I cradled my brother in my arms and began walking out. Zero stopped me.

"What are you doing? You aren't actually bringing a Level-E to the school are you?" Zero asked.

"He's not dangerous, I can tell. Just trust me. For a moment there I could see my sweet big brother in this vampire, not a monster. I have a feeling deep inside of me, That he won't hurt anyone." I told Zero

* * *

><p>When we got To the academy, Yuuki gave Onee-San some of her blood. Then, Violet healed his thirst. After that I toke him up to a spare room, laid him on a bed in there, and sat there until he woke.<p>

"How do you feel?" I asked Onee-San once he woke.

"Gabbi? You're You're alive! I thought you died with mom and dad!" He told me.

"No I ran off, I heard from a doctor telling another that you weren't gonna make it, so I ran. I didn't want to have my parents replaced." I admitted.

"Oh, were are we?" He asked.

"We are at Cross Academy." I told him.

"Oh I've heard pf this place." He said.

"Yeah, Kaname said you could stay here in the dorms, but, of course, you are to old to take the classes." I told him.

"Great!"

* * *

><p><strong>I'm thinking about kidnapping Zero<strong>

**Me:- laughs evilly.**

**R&R**

**~~~Kate Kiryu~~~  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: -spins around on the desk chair saying pew pew pew( that's suppose to be a shooting sound)- **

**Garrett: :/**

**Mikailyn:0.o**

**Garrett: My head hurts**

**Me: Hehe**

**Mikailyn: :( Why?**

**Me: -Runs away-**

**-comes back with Zero, tied up with duck tape over his mouth-**

**look who i kidnapped**

**Mikailyn: lol**

**Me: -Takes duck take off of Zero-**

**Zero: someone help me **

**Me: Shut up**

**Zero: where am I and who is this crazy fan girl who kidnapped me?**

**Me: hey!**

* * *

><p><strong>(Gabriella POV)<strong>

I was reading a book called _Blood and Chocolate_ when Onee-san, Akinori, walked in with a girl, who looked to be about 17. She had brown hair that was long, like very long, she also had light blue eyes.

" Wow I send you on a hunting trip alone and you come back with a teenage girlfriend, your such a pedophile!" I joked.

"First she's not my girlfriend, second I'm not a pedophile!" Akinori told me "This is Emma Sumner she's a Pureblood. She was my best friend as a child and we've gone 10 year's without seeing each other, then just now I meet her in the woods and she said she wanted to be in Cross Academy so I'm taking her to Dorm President Kuran."

"Oh." I said with a sigh." Welcome to Cross Academy, Emma."

"Thank you, what is your name?" Emma asked me.

"Gabriella, I'm Akinori's little sister." I told her, holding my hand out.

" Well it's nice to finally meet you." She said, shaking my hand.

* * *

><p><strong>(Kaname POV)<strong>

"Come in," I said as I heard a knock at the door.

The door opened and Akinori walked in with a girl, with log brown hair. I took no interest in her until I met her eyes. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of blue that reminded me of the ocean. It was so easy to get lost in them.

"Who is this?" I asked Akinori.

"Her name is Emma Sumner, She is a pure-blood. I met her while hunting. She says she has come to talk to you about becoming a student her at Cross Academy" Akinori told me.

"Very well."I said. "Just wait downstairs I will talk to you about your enrollment later." She nodded and they both began to leave. "Wait, Akinori could I speak to you for a moment?"

"Sure," He said as Emma walked out "What about?"

"I've noticed that you and my sister are pretty close," I said.

"Well...um...We are kinda...going out," Akinori admitted.

"I suspected that. I will allow you to continue seeing her, but if you hurt her you'll really regret it," I threatened.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooooo a twist of event's what do you think <strong>

**R&R**

**~~~Kate Kiryu~~~  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Zero: HELP MEEE!**

**Me: SHUT UP!**

**Emma: YEAH SHUT UP! come here baby – make-out with Kaname under his will-**

* * *

><p><strong>(Yuuki POV)<strong>

"Headm-m-m-m-m" I stuttered as I saw my adoptive father leaning over a shirtless girl, making out with her.

"Yuuki! Your not supposed to be her right now!" He said quickly handing the girl her shirt.

"Well, I can see that," I remarked. "Who is this?"

"This is...um...my Wife Marissa Sitton." He admitted.

"Your what?" I implored . "When did you get married?"

"Uh...before school started again," He divulged. "And Marissa is pregnant."

"Oh,oh! I can see that now." I said, staring at the bump on her stomach. "how far into the pregnancy?"

"five months." Marissa told me.

"Boy or girl?"

"Girl." Kaien answered this time.

"Name?"

"Lezley."they said in unison.

"Okay then. Good bye now." I said before walking out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>(Emma POV)<strong>

It was sunset, Kaname and I were out hunting. We stopped for a minute and looked at each other, our eyes looking straight into each others. We got closer, and our lips met. The kiss was slow, but passionate. I ran my hands through his soft hair over and over again, then we broke apart. I brought my mouth to his neck, and lick his neck slowly, making a small sound emanate from his throat.

"Bite me, I know you want to." He growled quietly.

I licked his neck again, to make the skin softer, then, carefully, bit down. I took a few gulps the retracted my fangs.

"I love your eyes," He told me sweetly.

"I love your hair," I whispered back.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R<strong>

**~~~Kate Kiryu~~~  
><strong>


End file.
